Weaving Destinies
by ScarlettFire4
Summary: Every cat has a fate. Every fate plays a role in weaving the clans' destinies. As countless cats are twisted into a single story, warriors and StarClan alike struggle to keep destiny from spiraling out of control.
1. Hollyclaw

**AN: Hello everyone who was attracted by my vague summary! Basically, this story will be a collection of semi-one-shots, a series of chapters told in various cats' perspectives. They won't flow exactly like a normal story, and every chapter is a peek into the drama (and there will be a _lot_ of drama) that is unfolding around them. It's a little experiment that I've wanted to try for a while, so let me know what you think! Sit back and enjoy the ride!**

* * *

Hollyclaw pricked an ear, turning it toward the HeatClan territory. A pained wail seemed to be rising from somewhere beyond the river, a plaintive and pitiful sound. Hollyclaw stepped closer to the border, eager for adventure after being stuck in the nursery for so long.

Suddenly, two apprentices tumbled out from behind some reeds. The wailing was coming from the white she-cat, and it grew louder and more desperate as the ginger tom roughly grasped her scruff and began to haul her back toward the reeds. A growl began to build in Hollyclaw's chest as she watched the white apprentice's helplessness. She wasn't even struggling, only crying like a newborn kit. No wonder the tom threw her around like that.

"Shut up!" the ginger tom snarled through a mouthful of fur. "Your whining will only make it worse!"

"Redpaw, please…stop…" the snowy white she-cat wailed. "I'm begging you. As your clanmate. As your—"

Redpaw released her scruff, only to roughly pin her down as she tried to escape. Hollyclaw crept closer, ears pricked, watching eagerly. The red-furred tom held his face whiskers away from the white apprentice, his lips curled back in a sneer. "You're not my fellow clanmate, Icepaw," he growled. "You're lower than me. You're nothing more than a pathetic she-cat." He clawed the side of her face, and she once again let loose a wail that made Hollyclaw flatten her ears in repulsion. "Remember that, dear little Icepaw," Redpaw said, his voice now a discomfiting purr, strangely devious for an apprentice even by Hollyclaw's standards. "You're nothing. She-cats are nothing. They are our slaves. And someday, all the clans will realize it too, and your dreams of running away to ThunderClan won't do you any good."

Icepaw's wail turned into a scream, and Hollyclaw almost looked away. Almost. If it weren't for the anger that was working its way through her veins. Her claws curled out of their sheathes, and a growl rumbled in her throat. Icepaw was pathetic, but Redpaw had no right to assume that all she-cats were weak and inferior. And clearly no she-cat in HeatClan had the spine to teach him a lesson.

Hollyclaw's paws itched for a fight—it had been far too long since her last fight, since the last time her claws had drawn blood. And Redpaw needed to be put in his place, while Icepaw needed someone to set a less cowardly example. As usual, Hollyclaw's thirst for battle took over and her paws were carrying her across the river's stepping stones before she could think twice. She let loose a feral snarl, and Redpaw twisted to stare at her in surprise. Hollyclaw bared her teeth—someone needed to put him in his place, and if it had to be her, so be it. She careened straight into Redpaw's side, throwing him to the ground on one shoulder. Hollyclaw raked her claws deep down his flank and then jumped aside to avoid his flailing claws. He rolled onto his back—a foolish move—and lashed out at Hollyclaw's face. She easily avoided his clumsy blows and tore her claws down his exposed belly. Redpaw howled in pain and rolled into a crouch, only to have Hollyclaw slash at his back. She leapt on top of him, pinning him down and pressing his face into the dirt.

Leaning forward, she hissed in his ear, "Not so superior now, huh? Remember, you pathetic piece of fox dung, you'll never be better than _all_ she-cats. I suggest you—" Hollyclaw broke off at the sound of a yowl. Twisting around, she saw a HeatClan patrol racing toward her, led by Mudstar.

Hollyclaw raked her claws down Redpaw's back once more before fleeing across the stepping stones and back into the forest, ignoring HeatClan's angry shouts. They could follow her if they wanted. Or they could attack her clan later. She didn't care. HeatClan was full of arrogant toms and broken she-cats—what did ThunderClan have to fear? Besides, Hollyclaw was always itching for a fight.

As Hollyclaw approached camp, she slowed to a trot and considered washing the blood from her fur. She usually did; leaders tended to get upset when she attacked other clan cats without permission. But Ebonystar probably wouldn't care. She was different than other leaders. She knew Hollyclaw well. She understood and even supported Hollyclaw's thirst for battle. Hollyclaw had nothing to hide.

She entered camp, head held high, aware of the drying blood that caked her paws. Heads turned toward her and the clan began to murmur. How often did a queen return to camp with blood-stained claws?

"What happened? Is there a battle?" An apprentice stepped toward her, his amber eyes wide with shock.

"Not officially," Hollyclaw answered, continuing toward Ebonystar's den. But the black leader had already emerged, her scalding amber eyes fixed on Hollyclaw.

"Who did you kill this time, Hollyclaw?" Ebonystar asked, but her voice only contained a hint of curiosity.

"No one," Hollyclaw answered. "I just taught a HeatClan apprentice a little lesson."

"Do you expect them to retaliate?"

Hollyclaw shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess we'll see."

Ebonystar stared at her for a moment, and Hollyclaw resisted the urge to squirm under her piercing gaze. "Are you hurt?"

"Not a scratch," Hollyclaw answered proudly.

"Are you interested in joining a border patrol?"

Hollyclaw flexed her claws. "Why not?"

"Why not? I'll tell you why not!" Hollyclaw nearly cringed at the obnoxious voice. She turned her head stiffly and locked eyes with Morninglight. To her annoyance, she saw that Morninglight had her soft, furry tail wrapped around Hollyclaw's two kits. Jadekit was glaring at Morninglight's tail as if she wanted to bite it, and Adderkit was watching Hollyclaw with curious pale blue eyes. "Your kits snuck out while you were off picking meaningless fights!"

Hollyclaw's anger flared at the accusation in Morninglight's tone. "Good for them," she growled. Morninglight's eyes widened in shock. "Maybe next time they'll bring some deathberries back for you."

Morninglight sprang to her paws, releasing Hollyclaw's kits from their prison. Adderkit scampered toward his mother while Jadekit followed impassively. "Is that really the kind of example you want to set for your kits?" Morninglight exclaimed.

"That's enough," Ebonystar cut in before Hollyclaw could spit out a retort. "Hollyclaw go with the border patrol. Jadekit and Adderkit, go back to the nursery." Adderkit went without protest, but Jadekit stared back and Ebonystar defiantly. Ebonystar narrowed eyes, and even Jadekit's nerve crumbled under her scorching amber stare. The dark gray kit slunk after her brother grudgingly.

"Alright, Hollyclaw, whenever you're ready," came Stonetooth's meow. Hollyclaw gave him a nod, and he trotted out of camp. As Hollyclaw followed, she heard Morninglight whining to Ebonystar about discipline. A sudden, vivid image of Ebonystar slicing Morninglight's belly came to mind. Hollyclaw hoped it would come true, but unfortunately, Ebonystar had a better temper than Hollyclaw.

"Where are we going?" Hollyclaw asked, drawing up next to Stonetooth.

"ShadowClan border," he answered, picking up his pace. He glanced at Hollyclaw's bloody paws. "What did the apprentice do to piss you off?"

"He was a HeatClan apprentice. What more do I need to say?"

"Fair enough."

Soon, ShadowClan stench reached them, making Hollyclaw's tail curl with disgust. A tortoiseshell was pacing near the border, her tail lashing with anger. Stonetooth opened his mouth to call out, but Hollyclaw beat him to it.

"Hey, Roseflower, what's gotten under that pretty pelt of yours?" Hollyclaw sneered.

The tortoiseshell turned to glare at the ThunderClan patrol, her eyes narrowed with irritation. "I'll kindly inform you that one of _your_ mouse-brained cats was spying on us. With a _kittypet._" Her eyes glittering with satisfaction at the confusion in Hollyclaw's eyes, Roseflower turned and stalked away, waving her black and gold tail with a lofty air of victory. The only thing stopping Hollyclaw from crossing the border and ripping off Roseflower's pretty face was humiliation, and the resolve to rid ThunderClan of all its weaklings. No cat that mingled with kittypets deserved a place in ThunderClan. They needed to be exterminated, before their weakness could make others soft too.

Hollyclaw turned to Stonetooth, and saw a similar anger glinting in his ice blue eyes. "We're telling Ebonystar," she growled. "ThunderClan will not tolerate soft-hearted disgraces any longer."


	2. Copper

**AN: This happens before Hollyclaw's little excursion.**

* * *

Copper slipped into the backyard, just in time to see a dark ginger she-cat leaping off the fence. Copper rushed after the she-cat, grunting with exertion as she leapt onto the fence. She raised her tail for balance, her claws reflexively sliding out as she steadied herself. "Applecloud, where are you going?" she called.

The dark ginger she-cat turned, waving her tail. "I'm just going to run around a bit," Applecloud mewed before disappearing into the trees.

Copper leaned forward, brimming with anticipation as she prepared to launch herself after her dark ginger friend. Finally, a chance to explore!

"Copper!" came Midnight's call, but it was too late. Copper leapt down and took off after Applecloud, her heart pounding as she was assaulted by the forest's fresh yet overwhelming smells.

"Applecloud!" Copper called. "Wait for me!" Copper leapt over some fallen branches, her muscles singing with ecstasy as she exerted them for the first time in nearly a moon. She was so caught up in her new adventure that she ran straight into Applecloud. The two she-cats squealed as they rolled across the floor. Copper wrestled to pin Applecloud down, but the dark ginger cat hadn't completely lost touch with her fighting abilities. Applecloud jerked suddenly to unbalance Copper, before twisting and rolling to get on top. Her gray-blue eyes glittered with playful triumph as she held Copper down firmly.

"And here I thought you'd gotten soft," Copper laughed.

Applecloud purred. "Come on," she said, releasing Copper. "Let's go spy on the clans!" She took off again before Copper could even shake the dirt from her fur. Copper struggled to keep up as Applecloud wove through the forest effortlessly. She moved with a certain confidence and grace and _freedom_ that no kittypet possessed and that Copper often envied. What she would give to have been born into a clan, where each day was full of adventure!

Copper was nearly gasping for breath by the time Applecloud slowed and shifted into a crouch, moving so low to the ground that her belly nearly brushed the scattered leaves. Copper tried to imitate her. Applecloud came to a halt behind a thick bracken bush and beckoned for Copper to crouch next to her. Carefully, Applecloud moved some leaves with her paw so that they could peer through the bush.

Two strange brown toms stood face to face. There was a yawning gap between them, as if there were an invisible river that they could not cross. When they spoke, their tones were not outright hostile, but they almost seemed to be growling at each other. Copper pricked her ears, straining to hear.

"Do we have an agreement, Mudstar?" the green-eyed tom meowed.

The tom with dark brown paws, Mudstar, nodded curtly. "Very well. I will inform my clan of my decision. We can speak more of this later."

The two gave each other such rigid nods that they almost seemed to be twitching their heads. Then they whipped around and stalked in opposite directions. Copper turned to Applecloud curiously. "What was that about?" she whispered.

Applecloud blinked. "That was weird." She paused. "That tom with the dark brown paws is Mudstar. He's the leader of one of the clans. It looks like he was making a deal with the other tom, who's from a different clan." Applecloud frowned in confusion. "But what's Mudstar doing negotiating with a warrior? I'm pretty sure that other tom's name is Thornwhisker. He's not even deputy. At least, not when I left the clans." Applecloud shrugged, her eyes quickly brightening again. "Oh well. Let's keep spying!" She took off into the forest once more.

Once again, Applecloud stopped behind a thick bramble bush and peered through the narrow cracks of space between the gnarled, thorny branches. Her tail was fluffed out, and she seemed tenser than before. "What's wrong?" Copper whispered.

"This is the border between ThunderClan and ShadowClan," Applecloud whispered. "Do you see that gray she-cat? She's from ShadowClan, and she's standing a little too close to the border for my liking."

Copper leaned closer, only to jerk back with a stifled gasp when a bramble thorn poked her nose. Applecloud giggled, but then abruptly stuffed her tail in her mouth and turned back toward the gray she-cat with wide eyes.

The gray cat had been pacing restlessly, and now she paused, staring straight at the bramble bush with narrowed green eyes. She took a step toward them, and Copper dug her claws into the dirt. Would Applecloud be able to fight a cat fresh from one of the clans?

Suddenly, the gray she-cat's ears pricked and she turned just as someone meowed, "Duskcloud! What are you doing so close to the border?"

Relieved, Copper leaned closer again, spotting a rather pretty tortoiseshell sauntering toward the gray she-cat. Duskcloud flattened her ears. "I thought I heard something," she mumbled sheepishly.

The tortoiseshell flicked her tail dismissively, with a haughty superiority that Copper immediately despised. "Oh don't worry about those ThunderClan mouse-brains," the tortoiseshell meowed. "Go on back to camp."

"Yes, Roseflower," Duskcloud said meekly before slipping away. Roseflower watched the gray she-cat go before staring into ThunderClan territory with a strange mixture of hatred and longing in her bright eyes. She huffed, turning away slowly.

A leaf tickled Copper's nose. She pulled back, squeezing her eyes shut as she fought the stinging sensation shooting up her nose, the uncontrollable urge to open her jaws and suck in air…

Applecloud moved to cover Copper's mouth, but it was too late. Copper let loose a loud, obnoxious sneeze and then froze, staring into Applecloud's horrified gray-blue eyes. Simultaneously, the turned toward Roseflower. The tortoiseshell was staring at the bramble bush, her supercilious posture now stiff and alert. She narrowed her eyes. "Who's there?" she snarled, padding toward them.

"Run!" Applecloud hissed turning tail and pelting away in a dark ginger blur. Copper took one last glance at the advancing tortoiseshell before taking off after Applecloud.

"Get back here, intruders! Cowards!" Roseflower screeched. Copper only ran faster, desperately trying to imitate Applecloud's fluid movements, terrified of tripping and falling into Roseflower's merciless claws.

They didn't stop running until they were nearly home. Applecloud finally slowed, and, sensing that the danger was gone, Copper collapsed behind her. Breathing hard, Applecloud crouched next to Copper. "Are you okay?" she panted. Copper nodded—air was scraping up and down her throat too hard and fast for her to speak. "It's a good thing she didn't chase us past ShadowClan borders," Applecloud mewed. "Come on, let's go inside."

Forcing her shaky legs to move, Copper heaved herself onto her paws and trudged after Applecloud, who easily leapt back onto the fence. Copper stared up at her, exhausted. "Come on, Copper," Applecloud purred, her breathing already returning to normal. "One more leap won't kill you!"

Gathering the last of her strength, Copper bunched her muscles and leapt with a grunt. She landed on the fence, tottered, and promptly fell into the backyard. Applecloud laughed light-heartedly and followed much more gracefully.

"Where have you two been? You look like you've been running from a monster!" came Dusty's rumbling meow as he padded toward them. His brown and gray pelt was exceptionally clean—the Twolegs must have given him some extra grooming.

"Close enough," Copper grunted.

"Oh come on," Applecloud mewed. "Roseflower's just a stuck-up ShadowClan cat. She's nothing compared to the Twolegs' monsters!"

Copper sighed, stumbling toward the entrance to the Twoleg nest. Dusty brushed a few leaves off of her fur as she passed him, and Copper wordlessly dragged herself to her soft, warm nest. She curled up, aching all over, and rested her head on her paws. She was exhausted, but strangely happy. Clan life was so full of adventure, mystery, and _danger._

Copper closed her eyes. _I should have been born a warrior. I wonder what happened that was horrible enough to make Applecloud leave…_


	3. Ashcloud

Ashcloud gripped Icestone's sensitive ear in his teeth and pulled. Hissing in pain and surprise, Icestone was forced to lift his head to avoid ripping his ear. Still biting into his brother's ear, Ashcloud placed his claws at Icestone's throat.

"Ashcloud wins," Ebonystar said, and Ashcloud felt an immense rush of satisfaction.

"Let go of me," Icestone growled. Ashcloud released his brother's ear and allowed Icestone to squirm out from underneath him. Icestone turned, his pale blue eyes narrowed with anger as he flicked his bleeding ear. "You cheated. You said we wouldn't draw blood."

_You're just mad that I finally beat you,_ Ashcloud thought smugly. "Did I? Well, I guess I decided that was too easy."

Icestone lashed his tail. "Wipe that smug look off your face. You didn't win fairly."

"Never expect your opponent to fight fairly," Ebonystar meowed, rising to her paws. Icestone flattened his ears almost shamefully, carefully avoiding Ashcloud's eyes. Ebonystar flicked her tail at the watching warriors. "Dawnwing and Featherfall, you're up next."

Ashcloud settled down to watch. He had to suppress a purr as he watched Icestone sit alone, as far away from Ashcloud as possible.

"I've never seen Icestone so mad about losing before."

Ashcloud's purr erupted involuntarily as he locked eyes with his sister. Sapphirefrost tilted her delicate face slightly to the side curiously. "He's gotten arrogant. I'm glad I got to give him a reality check."

Sapphirefrost blinked her stunning blue eyes. "I never thought of him as arrogant," she mewed. She touched his shoulder with her tail affectionately. "I seem to recall that when we were kits, _you_ were always the one boasting about how you would be the greatest leader the clans have ever seen."

"That's because it's true."

Sapphirefrost laughed. "Even better than our father?"

"Of course."

Once Dawnwing was done demonstrating various ways she could have severely or fatally wounded Featherfall before shoving the poor white she-cat's face into the dirt, Ebonystar allowed the warriors to disperse. Sapphirefrost beckoned for Streamsplash to join her and Ashcloud. "Care to go hunting?" Sapphirefrost asked.

"Of course!" Streamsplash chirped.

"Sure," Ashcloud said, rising to his paws. With a commanding sweep of his tail, he meowed, "Let's go to the ShadowClan border."

"Okay!" Streamsplash said, taking off in that general direction. Sapphirefrost gave Ashcloud an amused look, as if to ask, "Do you really still think you're not arrogant?" Ashcloud ignored her, taking off after Streamsplash. As he rushed through the forest, he allowed his strides to lengthen, speeding up until his muscles felt the strain. He passed Streamsplash and then slowed after he was sure that he was in the lead, that _he_ was leading their hunting expedition.

"Ashcloud, you're going to pass the border!" came Sapphirefrost's meow.

He glanced back to see that the two she-cats were slowing to a halt. _No, _he thought. _I decide where we hunt._ "That's the point!" he answered. "Come on!" With a long bound, he crossed the ShadowClan border and kept going until he was surrounded by unfamiliar pine trees. They had to follow now, or else he'd be alone in enemy territory, and Sapphirefrost would never let that happen. Ashcloud slowed, opening his mouth to scent for prey. At first, he was overwhelmed by ShadowClan's stench, but eventually he picked out a vole's trail. Crouching, he began to stalk the little rodent, keeping his ears pricked for signs of a ShadowClan patrol.

The vole's tail came into view, sticking out from behind a holly bush. Ashcloud's mouth watered. _Stolen prey tastes better. _He sprang toward the vole, claws outstretched. His shoulder rustled the holly bush, alerting the vole of his presence, but it was too late. Ashcloud's paws came down on the vole and he finished it with a quick bite to the neck. Lizardleg had always told him he could be a great hunter, but he never listened to her. He'd wanted to fight, to have a strong mentor like Icestone. Except he'd been stuck with stupid Lizardleg, who was only good for hunting, running, and placating the irritable Antfoot.

"Ashcloud, what are you doing?" came Sapphirefrost's cry.

Ashcloud picked up his catch. "Hunting."

"In ShadowClan territory? I don't think this is such a good idea," Streamsplash whispered, her light blue eyes darting about nervously. "I don't want to get caught. Can we go back now, please?" She looked at Sapphirefrost plaintively.

"I agree," Sapphirefrost said. "Come on, Ashcloud, don't be mouse-brained. We're not kits anymore—we have to respect the warrior code."

Ashcloud opened his mouth to protest, but an angry yowl interrupted him. He whipped around and spotted a ShadowClan patrol pounding toward them. "Run!" Sapphirefrost cried, and for once, Ashcloud didn't mind obeying.

The ThunderClan cats raced toward the border with the ShadowClan patrol at their tails. Ashcloud easily passed Streamsplash and Sapphirefrost, and with a huge leap, he was over the border. Pricking his ears, he could hear Sapphirefrost and Streamsplash's rapid footfalls behind him, as well as ShadowClan's angry yowls. They plunged back into the forest at full speed, not slowing until they neared camp.

"I'm telling Ebonystar!" Sapphirefrost hissed, panting hard.

Ashcloud glared at her. "You're _telling_ on me? What are you, a kit?"

"Am _I_ a kit?" Sapphirefrost said in disbelief. "I should be asking you that! What kind of sensible warrior strolls into enemy territory and starts hunting?"

Ashcloud suddenly realized that he'd dropped the vole sometime during the chase. The loss only fueled his irritation, and he stalked away from Sapphirefrost. "Do whatever you want! I'm not a kit anymore—Ebonystar isn't going to punish me."

"We'll see about that!" Sapphirefrost said, pushing past him and running into camp. Ashcloud glanced behind him. Streamsplash was following, her ears flat against her head. She avoided his gaze, embarrassed. Huffing, Ashcloud followed his sister into camp. Sapphirefrost was already speaking to Ebonystar, and she was talking loudly enough for the entire clan to hear. Ashcloud groaned inwardly—what if Ebonystar really did punish him? Would he be stuck with apprentice duties? There were no elders to take care of, but maybe he'd have to clean out everyone's nests for the next moon. Or maybe—

"Ashcloud! Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Sapphirefrost's sharp mew jarred him out of his thoughts. He glared at her, and then glanced at Ebonystar. The black leader didn't seem angry, but then again, she was always a mystery to Ashcloud. "You might have just caused a battle between our clans," Sapphirefrost continued. She turned to Ebonystar. "What should we do?"

Ebonystar flicked her ears almost dismissively. "We'll just have to be prepared for the possibility," she said simply before padding away.


End file.
